


Спарринг

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Никто не мог бы подумать, что у грубого и вспыльчивого Кейси могут быть настолько непоколебимые принципы.





	Спарринг

— Твой отказ драться со мной оскорбляет меня как воина!

— Ну а твой... то, что ты думаешь, что я могу ударить женщину в полную силу, оскорбляет меня как мужчину!

— Чего ты тогда вообще согласился на спарринг, раз такой правильный?!

— Я соглашался не драться, а помочь тебе с тренировкой. Это разные вещи.

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать! — Эйприл взмахнула руками и зарычала. Кейси на это лишь сложил руки на груди.

— Я и не просил с собой разговаривать, это ты просила помочь вообще-то.

— Ты думаешь, я настолько слабая, да? Думаешь, без великолепного Кейси Джонса я не смогу за себя постоять?! Я учусь у Мастера Спринтера больше года, и, может, мне далеко до его уровня, но я смогу потягаться с тобой!

Кейси фыркнул:

— Да, конечно, и именно поэтому ты ни разу не смогла сбить меня с ног или даже ударить. Это так не работает, солнышко.

— Хватит называть меня солнышком!

— Достаточно, — Сплинтер стукнул посохом по полу, призывая к тишине. — Эйприл, следует уважать убеждения и принципы другого человека. У Кейси наверняка есть свои причины поступать так или иначе, и не нам осуждать их. Кейси, я разделяю твои взгляды. Настоящий мужчина никогда не ударит женщину. Но существует разница между насилием и практикой боевых искусств. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ее увидел.

Эйприл вздохнула и поджала губы:

— Простите, сенсей, мне не стоило поддаваться эмоциям.

Спринтер кивнул и перевел взгляд на Кейси.

— Кейси? Ты готов продолжить? — спросил он, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Для меня разницы нет. Похоже, я не смогу вам помочь.

И развернулся к выходу из додзе.

Спринтер вздохнул: подростки. С ними всегда слишком тяжело. Он лишь хотел попросить друга его семьи позаниматься с Эйприл, пока его сыновья были заняты медитацией (хотя Сплинтер и был уверен, что медитирует только Леонардо, а остальные давно начали соревнования по катанию на доске с колесиками, но, по крайней мере, в убежище было тихо). Сплинтер и не думал, что у шумного, плюющего на любые правила и авторитеты Кейси были настолько твердые принципы. Возможно, это и следовало ожидать от человека, которого Рафаэль признал лучшим другом.

 

* * *

Кейси вышел из додзе и пнул первую попавшую под ноги коробку из-под пиццы. Они с Эйприл, конечно, нередко спорили, но обычно Кейси переводил все в шутку и никогда всерьез не злился. Сегодня все было по-другому. Сегодня Эйприл удалось вывести его из себя. Не то чтобы это было слишком сложно сделать, но все же. Она просто не понимает! И он не может ей объяснить, и от этого еще гаже.

Кейси встал на ролики как только вышел из убежища и поехал вглубь канализационных труб к единственному человеку — черепахе, — с которым мог поговорить.

Уже через минут пять Кейси услышал смех Майки и вопли Рафа.

— Клевый способ медитировать. Раф, бросай это гиблое дело, пошли гулять.

— Вообще-то, — поднял палец Донни, — мастер Сплинтер сказал нам находится здесь, так что, Джонс...

— Эйприл там нужен партнер для спарринга.

— ...хотя если подумать, улицы тоже нужно защищать, удачи! — на прощание махнул рукой Донни и побежал в сторону убежища.

— Эй, Ди, ты куда, подожди меня! — крикнул вслед Майки. Лео вздохнул, так и не меняя позы для медитации. Раф фыркнул на старшего брата.

— Так что за дела, Кейс?

— Хочу проветрить голову.

 

* * *

— Как будто она никогда не видела, как я дерусь... я же тупой. Я никогда не могу остановиться вовремя.

Кейси сидел на краю крыши, болтая ногами, а Раф устроил бой с тенью неподалеку. Кейси не был уверен, что его слушают, но это было не важно.

— Было бы проще, будь она пацаном. Хотя... не факт.

— Не понимаю, в чем проблема? — Раф присел рядом. — Ну ударишь ты ее, даже пусть чуть сильнее, чем хотел. Не смертельно ведь. Тем более вы были без оружия и Мастер Сплинтер рядом. Он бы остановил тебя, если что.

Кейси покачал головой.

— Всегда может быть слишком поздно, бро.

 

* * *

Они вернулись в убежище, когда уже начало светать. Кейси вздохнул: сегодня он даже не прилег, а уже пора возвращаться в школу. Он забежал сюда оставить оружие и захватить сумку — ему еще надо тихо забраться домой через окно так, чтобы Шэд ничего не услышала. Конечно же он не верил, что сестра ничего не подозревает о его ночных похождениях. Но она делала вид, что все в порядке, а он даже не думал поднимать эту тему.

Эйприл вышла с кухни в пижаме и с кружкой кофе: видимо, перед школой у нее должно было быть занятие со Сплинтером. Или хотела доделать домашку. Кейси уже забыл, когда последний раз делал домашку. Эйприл кинула на него взгляд и тут же отвернулась, задрав нос. В другое время Кейси, может быть, посмеялся на такое. Но сейчас лишь пожал плечами.

— Кейси? — услышал он голос, как только потянулся за школьной сумкой, которую носил, в общем, что для виду, посмотрел на Сплинтера и поднял бровь в вопросе. — Не уделишь мне немного времени?

 

— Не думай, что я собираюсь учить тебя жизни или отчитывать, — начал Сплинтер, как только они зашли в додзе. — Я просто хочу развеять недопонимание.

— В смысле?

— Боевые искусства и насилие — не одно и то же. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто что-либо происходящее здесь связано с насилием.

Кейси почесал затылок.

— Ну... да. Я как бы... понимаю это.

— Тогда что значили твои вчерашние слова? — Сплинтер пошевелил усом, а Кейси сел, поджав ноги под себя и упершись на левую руку. Потому что стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, было слишком смущающе. Сплинтер тоже присел.

— Я говорил, что нет различия для меня. Не то чтобы я его не понимаю, просто... для меня оно не работает. Вы должны понимать, у вас сын с такой же... проблемой.

Сплинтер кивнул.

— Однако без практики вашу проблему сложно будет побороть.

— Я и практикуюсь. Только не с Эйприл. Знаете, у меня есть сестра. И вот как-то мы боролись, в шутку, конечно. А потом я увидел синяки у нее на запястье, за которое я держал. Вроде легко, а ей хватило.

Кейси потер повязку на лбу. Голова заболела сильнее, чем обычно.

— И Эйприл, и Шэд — они очень сильные, правда. Сильные, умные, красивые. Но такие... хрупкие. Их может убить то, что не убьет меня.

Перед глазами мелькали красные пятна. В ушах стоял звон. Кейси сжал лоб пальцами чуть крепче, пытаясь унять боль, — кажется, сегодня не обойтись без обезболивающего, хотя он и не любил принимать таблетки. Он поджал губы, жалея о своих словах. Жалея, что они вернули ему воспоминания.

— Все в порядке?

Кейси кивнул, убирая руку ото лба — хватит с него слабости.

— Ты можешь прилечь, если хочешь.

— Нет. Спасибо, но меня вышвырнут из школы, если я еще хоть раз прогуляю.

— Тогда счастливой дороги.

Кейси поднялся. За дверьми додзе его ждала Эйприл, уже при параде, протягивала ему сумку.

— Ну что, пошли? — и улыбнулась ему.


End file.
